Valentine's Day Fluff
by vanrigsby
Summary: Just a bit of Valentine's Day fluff. Jane tries to play Cupid around the office. Hopefully better inside. Reviews are loved.


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not quite sure how I'll go. Hopefully it won't suck too bad. This idea popped into my head on Valentine's Day and wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to start writing it. I thought I had uploaded it yesterday, but my internet is not being very nice to me at the moment. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you like reading it! Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy! BEWARE: FLUFF ALERT!**

Patrick Jane strolled into the CBI with an impish grin on his face. He went straight to the floor where his team worked and practically skipped out of the elevator.

"What's got you so happy?" Lisbon asked him as he poked his head into her office to issue her a cheery "good morning."

"Oh, nothing," he answered and pranced out to the bullpen. He knew full well that he had Lisbon's curiosity now, and soon she'd follow him out to the bullpen. Jane counted down in his head as he made his way over to Rigsby's desk. _And in 3…2…1…_

"Jane?" Lisbon was standing in the doorway to the bullpen, her petite frame angled in a way that showed she was more curious than she would let on. "What's with the arrows on your back?"

Jane grinned as he spun around, simultaneously pulling an arrow from the shaft resting across his back.

"Just a little Valentine's Day fun, my dear Lisbon," he answered her. He laid the arrow he had in his hand on Rigsby's desk, and ambled over to Cho's. Lisbon followed him, and as soon as he laid the arrow on the wooden desk, snatched it up.

"Tut, tut, Lisbon, you should know better than to play with Cupid's arrows."

Lisbon glanced up and cocked an eyebrow. "So you're Cupid now?" She couldn't help the grin that bloomed across her face.

"Ah, figuratively, of course," Jane said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought the CBI needed to celebrate holidays a little more."

"So you picked Valentine's Day?"

"Well, yes. I figured that if I wrote little anonymous love notes, and wrapped them around arrows, people would appreciate Valentine's Day a bit more. It _is _one of the least celebrated holidays."

Lisbon stared at him. "And it never occurred to you that people would figure out it was you? I'm pretty sure Rigsby would be more than a little disturbed."

"They're anonymous, Lisbon. The idea is that we let people think they're from whoever they want it to be from."

"Oh, a romantic at heart?" Lisbon prodded Jane jokingly in the shoulder as he straightened from putting an arrow on Van Pelt's desk.

"Yes, Lisbon. You have figured out my deepest, darkest secret," he replied sarcastically with a grin that made his eyes sparkle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matchmaking to do down in Fraud."

With that, Jane turned and strode out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

Jane returned an hour later with a nearly empty shaft of arrows slung across his back and a full grin on his face. He plopped into his couch and shrugged off his Cupid gear. "Morning guys," he called out to the team in general.

He received a chorus of greeting, and some curious looks as well.

"Um, Jane, why is this arrow on my desk?" Rigsby questioned, holding up the arrow.

"Oh, you didn't even read the note," Jane said, noticing the little white slip was still attached.

Rigsby frowned and peeled the piece of paper from the shaft of the arrow. Reading it, Jane watched his expression turn incredulous. He stood up and marched over to Jane.

"What's this?" he demanded.

"A note from Cupid of course," Jane replied innocently.

"From you? Dude, you're messed up."

Rigsby began to crumple the note, but Jane reached out to stop him.

"It's not from me, Rigsby. It's from your secret admirer. All of the notes are from one admirer or another." Jane shrugged.

Rigsby looked dubious, but returned to his desk anyway. Jane certainly didn't miss the quick look of affection he shot to Van Pelt on the way. Jane grinned his trademark grin and winked at Van Pelt. She reached for the unopened piece of paper still coiled around her arrow's shaft. When she was finished she grinned, looked quickly at Rigsby and sat the paper beside her. Jane hadn't expected her to have any other reaction. They were so predictable. Jane hoped his other Cupid arrows were working as well as these ones were.

In between pretty much everyone in the CBI coming up to Jane asking what everything was about, he managed to sneak away to Lisbon's office.

"Gosh, can't people just accept it's from their secret admirer and move on?" he complained as he sank into the soft fabric of her couch.

"You brought it on yourself, Cupid," she responded with a grin. Her green eyes danced in amusement as she reached into her desk. "Which reminds me, I bought you these."

She tossed a pair of pale pink fairy wings at him, and they landed with a soft thud on the couch.

"Gee, thanks," he smiled, and much to Lisbon's surprise, put them on. She struggled to contain her laughter at the sheer sight of Jane in fairy wings.

"I'll be back, Lisbon," he said, with a grin that rivalled hers. "Still a couple more arrows to deliver."

Lisbon walked out of the kitchenette with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand. She was hoping to finish this one last thing before she went home. The rest of the team had already left, even Jane, leaving her all by herself. She pushed open the door to her office and spotted a strange object on her desk. Walking over, she picked up the arrow carefully, as if it were a bomb and could detonate any minute. She unravelled the slip of paper like a scroll, and instantly recognised the handwriting. She grinned at the message the little slip of paper held.

_Lisbon,_

_Since neither of us seemed to have a Valentine today, I decided to go ahead and make you mine. You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day. _

_Love Cupid._

**Good? Bad? Made you want to rip your hair out? Please let me know, reviews are greatly appreciated! And a late Happy Valentine's Day to you all!**


End file.
